This is a top transfer device and system for transferring such things as cargo and dump containers and semitrailers between rail cars and other vehicles, driveways, or storage spots. This invention includes improvement to the suspension and positioning of the loadspreader or hooking bails for alignment with a vehicle through a greater arc of rotation of the crane and is generally applicable to my pending patent applications.
It is an object to provide a simple and cheaper loader than my preceeding applications, to reduce the height required for a given lift, to provide sideways movement of the loadspreader without changing its height appreciably or radially moving the pivot point over the loadspreader to eliminate adjustment to compensate. It is an object to eliminate the vertical sliding lift shaft 38, its lift arm 42, the transverse swinging links 70 or the hinged positioning arms 34LE, 34RE, or 34Rxe2x80x2 of FIGS. 1, 2, 7, 9, 11, 12, 33-40 and 43-44 of my above mentioned Pat. No. 6,068,438
As a result of these improvements sliding frictional and off balance twisting forces are greatly reduced and the height of the crane required to stack containers to a given height is reduced. The weight of the crane and hoist is reduced and the cost reduced.
It is an object to attach the lift to each end of the loadspreader, instead of the center, so that a lighter loadspreader will suffice and in such a way that the loadspreader can be telescoping. It is an object to control the tilt of the loadspreader lengthwise by control of a lift cylinder for each end.
It is an object to provide this invention for rotary cranes mounted on a common pivot support to provide fast successive transfer with successive cranes revolving around the support pivot for transfer of stacked containers over the same spot with least interference and transfer time.
It is an object to combine the lift, transfer positioning, and limited rotation of the loadspreader in one double swivel lift linkage.
It is an object to provide a crane and hoist which can reach over the top of stacked containers to those below and beyond.
Another object is to provide an end tilting hoist and hook system for dumping or scooping up bulk commodities in special end dump containers and to use the lifting force to open and close the end door.
Another object is to provide end engaging lift arms for lifting semitrailers with the hoist.
A further object is to provide lift and positioning cylinders that carry their drive, pump and motor to reduce the need for hydraulic or air rotary joints, and that can easily be radio controlled.